Gingival retraction is regarded as an important step in dental restorative preparations. Frequently, the margins of inlays, amalgams or crowns are extended subgingivally because of caries, existing restoration, esthetic demands, and the need for additional retention. The majority of dentist use epinephrine-impregnated cords for gingival displacement and to control bleeding. The use of epinephrine is potentially hazardous and must be used with caution in patients undergoing dental procedures. The objectives of this study is to evaluate several long acting adrenergic agents to determine if they can be used to control bleeding in the gingival sulci and their effects on blood pressure, pulse rate and heart rate when used in this manner.